onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Concelot
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom; Inuarashi Musketeer Squad Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance | residence = Kurau City, Zou | age = 29 | birth = November 2nd | height = 204 cm (6'8") | blood type = F | occupation = Three Inuarashi Musketeers | jva = Toshiya Chiba }} Concelot is a fox mink and one of the Three Inuarashi Musketeers leading the squad. Appearance Concelot is a fox mink with tan fur, a pointed snout, a round nose, sharp teeth, and long whiskers. He wears the Inurashi Muskateer Squad uniform of a purple cape lined with red, a black hat with a pink plume, and brown boots. He also wears black pants, a white shirt with a frilly edge at the bottom, black gloves, a black belt with a golden buckle, a fluffy light-blue scarf, and a sword strap over his left shoulder. Personality Concelot is almost always seen with a smirk on his face, even when faced with danger. Like the other minks of the Mokomo Dukedom, Concelot is loyal to the Kozuki Family. He is also very grateful, having volunteered to accompany the Sanji Retrieval Team. Abilities and Powers As one of the Three Inuarashi Musketeers, Concelot has authority over the rest of the Musketeers. Like all minks, Concelot is a natural-born warrior and can use Electro. As a Musketeer, Concelot is a very powerful warrior even among the minks. Weapons Concelot wields small twin rapiers, which he can channel Electro through. History Past When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, invaded Zou in search of Raizo, Concelot and the rest of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad fought against them. When dusk fell, Concelot and the Musketeers fell back to allow Nekomamushi and the Guardians to take over the battle. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and unleashed Caesar Clown's Koro gas, which left the Mink Tribe poisoned and drastically weakened. Concelot, Sicilain, and Giovanni were among the minks crucified and tortured. The following day, Jack left Zou after hearing about Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat and capture, and the minks were later saved when Sanji and his group came to Zou. Yonko Saga Zou Arc When Bariete rang the bell and spoke of the arrival of samurai, Concelot and the rest of the minks rushed to Kurau City. When Kin'emon and Kanjuro revealed themselves, Concelot and the minks welcomed them and revealed that Raizo was on Zou before standing proudly at having kept his presence a secret. Kin'emon showed Concelot and the other minks the crest of the Kozuki Family on his back to confirm his allegiance. When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly called a truce for the sake of Kozuki Momonosuke, whom they recognized as their lord, Concelot and the rest of the minks were overjoyed. When Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, the samurai, and the pirates returned from the Whale Tree with Raizo, Zou began shaking as Zunesha started crying out, throwing Concelot and the others into a state of panic. Jack had returned and was attempting to destroy Zou by killing Zunesha, who retaliated on Momonosuke's command and sank Jack's fleet with one blow, calming down Concelot and the others in the process. Later on, Shishilian requested to accompany the Sanji Retrieval Team to Whole Cake Island along with Giovanni and Concelot, but was told to stay behind on Zou by Nekomamushi. Wano Country Arc Having traveled with Inuarashi, Concelot and his group found a severely injured Tama at a wasteland. While having a discussion with Nami, Robin, Wanda, and Carrot in Amigasa Village two days before the raid on Onigashima, the Three Inuarashi Musketeers talked about how the weather conditions could affect their chances in battle. Major Battles *Mink Tribe vs. Beasts Pirates Trivia *His name may be an portmanteau of kon, the Japanese onomatopoeia for a fox's bark, and Lancelot, a knight of the mythical Round Table. References Site Navigation ca:Concelot it:Concelot ru:Концелот Category:Male Characters Category:Inuarashi Musketeer Squad Category:Swordsmen Category:Flashback Introduction Characters